


Chrysalis

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Kiss, Art, Dragons, Fanart, Frilly Shirts, H/D Erised 2020, M/M, Pencil, Veela Draco Malfoy, Watercolors, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: Draco coming into his Veela heritage, while working with Harry at the Koi Dragon Sanctuary, brings unexpected delight.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 184
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Amazing Writ!! I was thrilled to be asked to create a little something for you, and I hope this brings some joy! I took some inspiration from your signup about wing!fic and Harry and Draco making 'unexpected discoveries'. The angels and demons got replaced with androgynous Veela Dracos and vaguely steampunk Harrys, which I hope will suffice! 
> 
> I tried to fill this with some colour schemes and creatures you might enjoy, and got a little bit Miyazaki with the large dragon fellow, as a little birdie cheeped that you enjoy that style. Lastly, the small dragon appears to be some kind of baby winged goat, and in your honour, has been dubbed "Goat with Butterfly Wings" because I thought you might enjoy a little Smashing Pumpkins in your HP hahahaha<3

[ ](https://imgur.com/jNyQP4f)

**Author's Note:**

> say hello to me on [tumblr](https://shiftylinguini.tumblr.com/) if you like xxx


End file.
